The Incident
by InsaneChickOfWriting
Summary: Revenge is sweet, but Sora and coffee don't mix. For MidnightRiia. SoRi, a bit of Cleon. Rated for Cid and suggestive themes.


After all their time apart, Riku still had a hard time believing everything was real. His memories of the darkness and Maleficent were terrible, he never wanted to hurt Sora that way again. However, he did need to leave the house, they were running low on food. So he quickly jotted down a note, while reminding the brunette that Kairi, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, and Cid were coming to visit. Plus they had a score to settle with Cloud and Leon for betting on them, he so needed something to get them back. Maybe alcohol?

Riku really despised shopping, it took too long. For once he was slightly enjoying himself though, knowing he was going to get revenge on the two retards he called friends. He waited impatiently in line, sighing when it was finally his turn. Ice cream, tea, chips, hot dogs, cookies, lollipops, more junk food, a few sides of something a bit healthy.... He payed the cashier quickly and hurried home, greeted by a brunette blur tackling him once home. "OMIGOSHRIKU! Hi! Ihadthisstuffthatwasinacuponthecounter! Ittastedfunny! Butitwasyummy!"(Ohmigosh Riku! Hi! I had this stuff that was in a cup on the counter! It tasted funny! But it was yummy!) As he put the groceries away, he attempted to calm down the hyper boy, gasping in horror when he noticed his coffee was gone. "Oh God Sora, tell me you didn't drink my coffee." Sora only grinned as he literally bounced off the walls.... Hours later, Riku did damage control. Sora was fine, a few bruises, but still healthy. However, many glasses and vases were broken, a few plates, a picture, some tables, a light, and one of his favorite chairs. Riku could only sigh exasperated at his boyfriend, now sleeping off the effects of caffeine. At least the house was clean before anyone came over. Speaking of which, they would be coming soon, he'd better start making some tea and dinner.

When Kairi entered, she noticed a sleeping Sora and an exhausted Riku. "Coffee?" Riku could only nod. Sora shifted and slowly began to wake. "Sora...." Sora screeched loudly and clung to Riku. "It's a freakishly large pink blob Riku! Save me!" The snickers and growls following that left Sora in confusion. "T-that's K-Kairi..." Sora brightened and bolted up. "Oh hi Kairi! You scared me 'cause you looked like a big pink blob...Pink scares me." Kairi twitched and turned to Riku, who was attempting not to burst out into hysterical laughter. A loud knock followed by a gruff "Open the damn door, it fuckin' hot out here!" Riku only rolled his eye and hurried over, thankful for the excuse to escape the crazy female. However, he did wait for Sora to sleepily open the door, refusing to do so himself. He'd caused enough trouble by opening doors. "Alcohol? Damn Riku. You went all out." Leon glided over to the bottle and took one, holding one out for Cloud as well. The blonde ducked his head and took it, causing Riku to smirk and turn to a smiling Aerith. "Thank you for inviting us Riku. It was very kind." He only smiled softly at the girl, having a soft spot for the Ancient. "Tea is on the stove. Help yourselves to whatever."

One drunk ninja induced hour later, they were all seated in a circle, playing a game of Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle style. Riku had to hand it to Aerith, he never knew she was so devious, inviting Yuffie. It was currently Riku's turn, and he spun the bottle. He smirked when it landed on a drunk Leon, who shouted dare. "I dare you to kiss the person you like." All went eerily silent as Leon turned to Cloud and kissed, although the game was forgotten in favor of taking pictures of the drunken pair's make out session. Riku thought they had the right idea and pulled Sora onto his lap. "How you doin' Sora?" His answer was a sweet kiss.

The morning they woke up was pure hell. Although it was worth to hear and see Leon and Cloud's reaction to being in bed together. Even Kairi got a kick out of that. After feeling the hangovers power, Riku quickly decided this was real and that he loved Sora. He was rewarded heavily when he told the brunette that.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but I hope it was to your liking. I did try to make it contain a lot of my prompts, I'm not sure if it really worked out that way. If you don't like it tell me, I'll see if I can't come up with anything else.**


End file.
